Side shields, as well as top shields, may be desired in conventional magnetic recording transducers, particular perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) transducers. Side shields in combination with top shields that surround the sides and top of the main PMR pole are termed wrap-around shields. Various conventional methods are available to fabricate wrap-around shields. For example, some conventional methods deposit a magnetic layer and trim the layer to form a conventional PMR pole. Once the conventional PMR pole is formed, nonmagnetic layer(s), as well as shields, are provided around the conventional pole. Although this method functions at lower recording densities, at higher recording densities issues arise. Higher recording densities correspond to lower track widths of the conventional PMR pole. In addition, a conventional PMR pole has a reverse angle. Stated differently, the top of the conventional PMR pole is wider than the bottom. Consequently, at higher densities, the width of the conventional PMR pole may be sufficiently small that the conventional PMR pole collapses. This may adversely affect yield and performance.
Another conventional method uses an aluminum oxide reactive ion etch (RIE) to form a trench in an aluminum oxide layer. The pole is plated in the trench. Portions of the aluminum oxide might then be removed and replaced with shield material. Thus, a wrap around shield may be formed. However, control of removal of the aluminum oxide to provide the desired profile for the wrap-around shield may be problematic. Consequently, a PMR transducer having the desired properties may be difficult to achieve.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving the fabrication of a magnetic recording head having side shields.